Replacement of tissue in a patient is known in a variety of contexts. These include bone replacement, removal and replacement of fat tissue for breast, buttock or penis enhancement, and the injection of collagen for the removal of wrinkles. In the latter case, bovine collagen is typically used which leads to allergic reactions in some patients.
The present invention relates to a method of growing smooth muscle cells in a host with the purpose of maintaining natural cellular function to replace lost or damaged smooth muscle tissue. This method utilizes human muscle tissue wherein the smooth muscle cells are isolated, cultured, then reinjected in areas where there is deficient muscle tissue. This method can be carried out using a patient's own muscle tissue so as to avoid the possibility of immunological responses, or the cells may be isolated from fetal tissue.
This method will be particularly useful where cultured smooth muscle tissue can be injected around a bladder neck and the proximal urethra to provide functional integrity to the segment and to restore sphincteric function.